Disappointing
by Pelican182
Summary: Friends come...and sadly some go. Tragic story of friends who once needed each other, only to forget while the other forgives. Warning: Sad story, along with a few curse words.
Hinata waited patiently, watching her friends list lay empty.

In her sixteen years of life, Hinata had not exactly become the most popular person. In retrospect, it was somewhat understandable to both her peers, and herself. When you have problems speaking to others, along with personal issues with herself; it could be somewhat of a hassle to make friends.

She was happy with the people in her life, and great full for everything she had; but even she couldn't help but sometimes wish she could socialize a bit more; and possibly go from being the quite butterfly to one of a more social category.

Her self-loathing was suddenly interrupted when she noticed one of the only names on the list mark from gray to green, and although small; she felt her lips tug into a smile as the calling notification alerted her that someone was calling her Skype.

"N-Naruto-kun" she said happily as an image of teenage male appeared on the opposite screen, his own grin causing her cheeks to inflame.

"Hinata!" The boy laughed as he gave a small wave. His blonde hair was spiked messily, almost like it was supposed to be. His bright blue eyes grasped the girl's attention and his smile somehow fight to steal it. Glee filled her petit body as she watched his birthmark whiskers stretch with his grin. She watched him shift his body in the chair that used to almost over bear his body that had grown from one of a small boy, into a young man right before Hinata's lavender eyes.

"How was your last day of school, did you take the job at camp?" His somewhat deeper voice broke her from her observation, and with a hesitant smile, Hinata nodded.

"I-I did just as you said I should"

"Awesome" Naruto's grin grew on the tiny screen, showing the girl his pearly white teeth, "I told you, that you could do it. I know you're gonna do good".

"A-Are you s-sure this will help" Hinata asked curiously, her fingers slowly curling into the fabric of her academy skirt.

"You just gotta believe in yourself Hinata" the boy's smile become softer, yet more sincere as he stared at the somewhat choppy picture of the girl across from him, "You'll get to be around and help people for a few months, and along the way help yourself. I know for a fact you can beat this anxiety thing. I've talked to you for years and I know what you're capable of. This'll be nothing for you!"

If the girl's face was warm before, it was absolutely boiling now. Besides her problems dealing with other people, she had absolutely zero self confidence. Coming from a somewhat broken home, her mother deceased; and her father and sister distant; Hinata had never really thought much of herself, even in the blonde sitting on the other side of town constantly told her how important she was.

"W-What will you be doing d-during the break?" she asked quietly, her eyes watching his hand slowly moved to the back of his head as he sheepishly scratched the back of his skull.

"I'm gonna be working for Jiraiya-sensei for most of the summer. I'm not sure yet what I have planned, but I hope something exciting" Naruto said sheepishly as his eyes rolled around his room.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the blonde's antics.

Much like herself, Naruto had always been a bit of a loner. While her lack of company was kind of a choice, his was more forced. For some reason unknown to both Hinata and Naruto; not many people seemed to enjoy his presence. It surprised the Hyuga greatly considering Naruto had been one of the nicest people she'd ever imagine could live. Along with peers not acknowledging him, Naruto was also alone at home.

Years ago, in an accident that the boy didn't really know about; both his parents disappeared, leaving the boy to himself, not even remembering his father or mother or what it would be like to feel welcomed home, or to be loved.

It was later revealed to the blond that both of his parents were sadly victims of a murder, one of which his father had tried to save his mother from, but ultimately failed. The murderer was caught, and brought to justice by the Konoha Police force.

Although Naruto seemed happy and okay with his horrible situation, Hinata could see right through his act; and although she never brought it up; it tore her apart to see her best and only friend suffer alone.

Luckily, about two years ago; Naruto had come in contact with Jiraiya; a man he would come to see as a father. Even though Hinata didn't get too see much of two together due to the white haired man's schedule. She could tell that the two loved each other.

"Hinata…." She heard Naruto call, his face somewhat confused as he looked at her own though the camera.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun?" she responded, her attention returning to the blond haired boy who was constantly running though her head. She watched his blond eyes dim in the smoothing lighting of his room as he stared her down.

"You okay girly?" he asked, his voice somewhat softer as he stared at the only person his age that didn't treat him like a plague.

"O-Oh" she cutely huffed as she brought her hands to her face, covering her cheeks, "I-I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun….I accidently l-let my m-mind wander".

"Its fine Hinata" Naruto chuckled lightly as he looked at the girl who he come to care for greatly. He knew she'd suffered from a lot of emotional and mental problems involving herself, and constantly worried about her. "I was uh….I was just saying that I know you leave in three days for the camp….so I might not get another chance to say goodbye and all that good stuff. Hell….I don't really think we've gone more than a month without talking since we met".

Eight years.

They had met eight long years ago, Hinata fondly remembered. The brave, yet somewhat loud boy had confidently tried saving her from some bullying by some older boys when they were both children, and in doing so; earned himself a beat down.

She remembered him opening his black eyes, the skin heavy black; but sky blue peeked back at her as he slowly raised his head and whispered, "Y-You okay?"

The two had been pretty inseparable since. Even though she went to an all girl's boarding school, they hadn't allowed their friendship to end, using the internet to their advantage.

"I-It seems scary…." Hinata whispered, just barely enough for the blond to hear, "I'm n-not sure what I'll d-do without y-you there to motivate me…"

"Hinata" he called softly, her eyes watching him though the dark screen as it began to dim, showing her that her battery in her laptop was about to die.

"I know what you'll do" he said, his face completely serious, something she rarely saw as he almost changed personalities.

"W-What?" Hinata asked, voice wavering as she watched the boy's grin return.

"GREAT" Naruto said, his arm coming up in a tight fist as he looked at the somewhat alarmed girl, "You're gonna do great things Hinata Hyuga, and I promise I'll be cheering you on the whole time!"

She could feel it before her eyes began to water.

Crying was something she had learned to tolerate in her life, something Naruto had once told her that nobody ever should. Although, on somewhat rare occasions like this, the tears didn't hurt; because these came from deep down. Somewhere pain could never reach her. Somewhere only the blond on the other side of the screen had managed to only delve into, but make a very big spot for himself.

"N-Naruto-kun…." Her somewhat shaky voice meekly cried as she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Hinata!" she heard the boy say, his voice full of worry that only he could show, "Shit, I'm sorry!"

Wiping her eyes, Hinata smiled; looking up at the camera and with a laugh said, "T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun! For everything".

* * *

Have you ever closed your eye for what feels like eternity? When you open them, it seems like time had flown by, and with each passing second more and more you ask how long was I sitting here?

Two years….

Two years had flown by so fast for Hinata that she sometime wondered what had happened, and why time suddenly seemed to pick up.

Maybe it came from her going to the camp, and not only coming out of her shell, but also help others and communicating.

Perhaps it came from her meeting with Sakura and Ino, the two most popular girls at her school, who quickly warmed up to the sweet girl after her transformation over the summer.

Or…..it could have been the fact that both she and Naruto had slowly lost each other.

She remembered distinctively that half way through her first semester of her junior year; she had gotten a message from the blond on Skype.

 **Hey Hinata!  
Haven't gotten a chance to chat in awhile, hope everything's going okay.  
Hit me up when you get the change :)**

She then remembered that right as she was about to reply to the man's request, a call interrupted her; and with a smile she answered Ino's invite to a video call with a huge group of people that would soon become a friend for the once shy girl.

And so, the message sat; read and looked over, but never returned.

Now in her senior year of High school, almost graduated, Hinata could say; if she stopped to think, that she had changed quite a bit.

She still occasionally thought about him. Her mind wandering to what he was doing, and hoping he was happy. With him living across town and going to much less prestigious high school she hadn't seen him around. She'd received a few more messages from him on Skype over the past two years, but she'd never even had the time to open them, now too busy with her new life and friends that seemed to come in plenty now.

As school continued and she became more active in helping her friends plan their prom, along with other club activities and thoughts, she'd let her oldest friend drift away, him becoming a memory in her mind as her life continued.

"Are we still staying at your house tonight" Sakura's words rang though her blurry mind as she snapped back to reality.

"Of course" Hinata smiled back, and with a nod from her pink haired friend went back to writing on the paper that sat in front of her.

* * *

Boredom drives people with a force.

Boredom can make you think about and do things you'd sometimes never do. If Hinata could calculate, she'd say that a lot of the things she'd done in the past two years had been due to boredom. Whether it be sleeping, or going to a party that she didn't really care about with Sakura and Ino.

"I'm so bored" Hinata heard Ino moan lowly as she used Hinata's laptop her finger scrolling down.

"Me too" Hinata whispered as she lay on her bed, watching Ino look through Hinata's friend list. Sakura had left a bit early due to not feeling good, just leaving the two to their own devices.

"Hmmmmm" Ino suddenly hummed as she came to the bottom of the dark haired girl's friend list, "You got a few unread messages Lilac"

Hinata slowly rolled off the bed and paddled over to the laptop.

"Oh…."she whispered gently as she looked at the name that the mouse hovered above.

"Who's that?" Ino asked with a brow raised.

"J-Just someone I used to be really good friends with….I haven't talked to him in a long time" Hinata responded, pushing her friends chair away from the screen and sitting down as she pulled her own chair up.

"Him eh?" Ino's tongue clicked as she watched her friend's hand hover above the left button on the mouse, almost refusing to read the messages the mystery guy had sent her.

"He's online" Ino said as she grabbed the mouse, and as quick as she could, hit invite on the video call button.

"INO" Hinata yelled, snatching the mouse back, her face full of panic as she watched the calling icon appear on the screen.

"Don't have a cow about it" Ino said with a pout as she looked at the now angry girl, "If you guys were friends, you should be able to talk right? Gezz"

Hinata watched as Ino stood up, the dinging of the Skype call echoing throughout her room as the blonde girl stretched and walked out of view of the camera.

"Damn it Ino" Hinata muttered weakly as she watched the call ding as it waited to be picked up.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered as the ringing stopped and suddenly a video appeared on the screen.

Hinata knew that she had changed over the years, both in personality and in appearance. While modest, with her body, unlike her blonde friend; Hinata no longer hid her well developed body. She could honestly look at herself and not feel disgusted like she used to, and was happy with how she appeared in her finally years of school.

The first thing she noticed about the blond man on the opposite screen, was that he was shirtless, and much, much mature looking then she remembered. His tan, lean muscled body shinned in the dimly lit room, letting Hinata get a good look at the boy she had once had nightmares of not seeing again.

His hair was in a shorter, still spiked; more clean cut. His cheeks now devoid of any baby fat that had once occupied his face. She could see that his jaw line was squared, and hard, the muscles in his neck moving slightly as he said hello.

"Hinata?" he asked, his much deeper voice asked in surprise, "Is that you?"

The girl could only nod as she watched the man's cheeks lift up a bit into a small, somewhat nostalgic smile.

"Wow…" he said as he sat up straight, unknowingly giving the girl a better look at his chest, "It's certainly been a while since I've heard from you….I'm glad to see your doing alright".

Hinata could only nod as she looked across the man's body; eyes somewhat wide as she took notice of his muscled form.

She'd seen plenty of boys shirtless, especially last summer when she and her friends had gone on vacation to a resort; but never had she felt her own chest hurt as she looked at a man's form.

"W-Well how've you been?" Naruto asked as his smile grew, happy to see someone who had meant so much to him.

"I-I've been fi…." Hinata's words suddenly died in her throat as she noticed something behind the blond man stir on the screen.

"Naruto-kun" she heard a high pitched feminine call lowly over the mic.

"Oh gezz" Naruto chuckled as he turned in his chair, looking at the person behind him.

You know that feeling in your chest you get when you realize that you may have made a mistake somewhere along the line? It can start out slow, and carefully pick you a part as it steadily grows into a pain almost too unbearable.

That wasn't the feeling Hinata got as she watched the woman slowly roll off of the bed behind Naruto, slowly slinking over to the computer. No….this feeling was like being run over by a semi truck, only to have it run out of gas on top of you; only to never refill and leave.

The woman had light colored blonde hair, unlike either Naruto's bright or Ino's platinum colors. She was what most people would call stacked.

Much like herself, Hinata could see the girl was quite developed as she yawned while kneeling down next to Naruto, her pale colored eyes connecting with Naruto's as she stared at him lovingly, the same way Hinata once had been lucky enough to.

"Did I wake you up Shion?" Naruto asked as he stared at the pajama wearing girl.

"It's all fine" the woman responded as her eyes flew to the computer and with a confused look asked, "Who's this?"

"Oh!" Naruto said happily as he pulled the woman into his lap, earning a gleeful sounding yelp from her, which struck a chord inside the dark haired Hyuga.

"Hinata" Naruto said as he held the woman close, her arms wrapping around him, "This is Shion. Shion, this is Hinata; one of my oldest friends!"

"Oh, you're Hinata!" Shion said as she smiled at the camera, "It's a pleasure to somewhat meet you hehe! Naruto-kun has told me all about yo…."

Suddenly the call ended, Hinata's shaky hand hovering over the mouse as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Her eyes quickly scanned over the multiply messages she'd received over the years, that were left untouched.

 **Hey Hinata.  
I know we haven't talked in a bit but I hope you're okay. If you want to, message me….I really wanna make sure you're fine!**

 **Hey again, I know you must be pretty busy; and I'm sure you got a lot of friends now too; so I get why you don't get on much. Just know that I'm cheering you on!**

 **Hey Hinata, you'll never guess what happened. I met a really nice girl today. She's got a few problems with anger and being around people, so I figured maybe you could help talk to her….if you have the chance that is. I know life can be hectic, and I wouldn't wanna complicate yours if you don't need it. Thanks anyways, and remember that if you ever wanna chat, I'm here for you; no matter what!**

 **It's been about almost two years since I've talked to you girly….it's weird. I saw you the other day with a group of kids. I thought about saying hi….but you looked really happy with them, ya know? It kinda sucks I don't get to chat with ya anymore or see you….but you looked really happy with them and I think that makes it okay.**

 **Anyways, I just wanted you to know I'm glad you're doing so well. You're sister comes into my work sometimes. She says you're doing better, and that's I ever wanted to see.**

 **I know depression can be crummy thing, and I thank god you managed to beat it. That girl I messaged you about before, Shion; she's really a good person, just like you. You seemed to get this stuff figured out, and I can't tell you though message how happy I am for you. I'm gonna keep helping Shion until I can see her smile, just like how you were smiling that day I saw you.**

 **Hinata….Shion helped me realize something about myself too. I've been pretty bummed out with how my life was going. Jiraiya passed away six months ago and ever since I guess I've been sinking, ya know?**

… **I just wanted to say thanks again for being my friend when no one else would. I could never make that up to you, no matter how hard I try…..**

 **Even if we never talk again….for whatever reason….I just want you to know you mean a lot to me and I love ya!**

 **I'll see ya Hinata. Stay great and all that good stuff.**

"What's up?" Ino asked, entering her room with a bowl of grapes, "That guy not answer?

Hinata chose to stay quiet, he chest burning as images rolled in her head, hurting her worse than she'd ever felt before.

Giving her friend a small shake of her head, she heard Ino sigh.

"Talk about a disappointment…."

She could feel it before her eyes began to water.

She'd once been used to this feeling. The feeling of absolute nothing.

"No….." Hinata's voice wept weakly as she gripped her face, her neck words coming out muffled, "No…I'm the only disappointment here…."

* * *

 **And the end!**

 **Alright, so I know there's gonna be some death threats for this, but oh well.**

 **I wrote this little disaster a while ago, but never got around to putting it out. Most people seem to hate none NaruHina stories now, and I can't blame em. The couple is dope, but at the same time I think there needs to be a few stories where not everything ends well. No, I don't mean Naruto or Hinata cheat and break up. I'm just talking some tragic love.**

 **ANYWAYS, thanks for sticking it through if you made it to the end. I might consider doing an omake/chapter 2 with a happy ending.**

 **Depends on the kind of response really and how many people want it.**

 **Alright, once again thanks for reading and leave a review and tell me what you thing, whether you hated it or loved it!**

 **Thanks and see ya later.**


End file.
